


You Work And I Watch

by Bitesebaek



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO, EXOL, Sebaek - Fandom, Sehun - Fandom, baekhun - Fandom, hunbaek - Fandom
Genre: Baekhun, Baekhyun - Freeform, Car Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Sex Work, Smut, Strip Tease, Yaoi, hunbaek, strip, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitesebaek/pseuds/Bitesebaek
Summary: Sehun is Baekhyun's bestfriend and bodyguard and he secretly finds himself watching Baekhyun performing for his clients and Baekhyun notices and finds himself enjoying and wanting to be watched by him.





	You Work And I Watch

I walked down along the second floor of my school hall, carefully arranging my steps to not cause any unnecessary sound and attract the attention of any students in their classes or worse teachers. I started thinking of an excuse in case I got caught, but fortunately I reached the school's stairs without any trouble. I climbed two steps at once and noticed that the lace of my white converse has come undone, maybe from running after Chanyeol and tackling him at lunch because he made fun of my wrinkled uniform. It's nearly the end of the school day and i as usual skipped the last period.  
I reached the locked looking roof and knocked twice on its metal door, causing a small echo through the small stairwell. After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Baekhyun who had one hand on his pants belt and the other holding the door.

"Aye, I thought you weren't coming, " he said, ruffling his white too long hair and touching its ends, he cocked his head my way in a silent question.

"Yup, you're in desperate need of a haircut" I brushed against him and raced toward the roof's weakly protected rusting rails and propelled myself down.

"Where are you going today?" I asked, swinging my legs in the air. I heard more clothes shuffling and rummaging. I can visualize him prettying himself up.

"Just anywhere i can earn money off looking this good" I heard the disinterest in his tone.

"And you?"

"I'll go just anywhere you go"

 

______________________________

I could hear high pitched moaning clearly. I felt aroused. I never know how i can get so turned on by this but i do. The door was slightly ajar, i know i shouldn't peek inside cause that would be weird and that's not why I'm here but, i couldn't help but sneakily peeking inside. The room was dimly illuminated; there were some exotic lights for the effect, i guess. I could hear the woman whispering things now, I think I could almost hear what she's saying and just behind her voice there's a low sound of something... Wet. My eyes dilated when i realized what I'm hearing.

 

My eyes managed to get used to the light and figure out the two figures. Baekhyun was on his knees, with only his dark jeans on and his chest exposed, his smooth back was exposed to me i could see his muscles moving. He only had a silver necklace on. And around his neck was the thighs of the woman currently panting and cursing under her breath. Her eyes were lolled back and her exposed breasts were rapidly shaking and bouncing with the move of his tongue inside of her

He's good. From the looks of her face, he's so good like he brags to me about it. I gulped and leaned out of view and rested my back on the wall

 

"Snap out of it" i whispered to myself Feeling my body grow hot, completely ignoring my brain fighting the overwhelming sensation. I had to remind myself I'm here to back him up incase anything happens. I'm only here to protect him. I get paid to body guard him. I'm not the best body guard out there, I'm not a body guard at all actually he only signed me up because we are best friends and because this one time i broke this guy's arm when he tried to touch Baekhyun when he wasn't having any of it and that apparently impressed him so, he offered to pay me just to accompany him in his unusual work. And of course i agreed since i have nothing better to do.

I'm still a Highschooler also Baekhyun, but he failed like 2 years and is stuck in senior year. His goal is to gain enough money and persuade what he actually likes and that's art. He says he's going to drop out of school once he's got enough money.

And as for me, I'm barely passing my classes and I'm in my senior year and here i am being a complete weirdo. I zoned out. I realized i unconsciously had my hand pressed against my crotch. I quickly let go of it. Then i placed it there again when i couldn't take it.

And that's how it went for a few months. He works and i secretly watch and never question why he always leaves the door ajar.

But one day something changed. We both knew it.

He was this time with a man an ugly man in his mid-thirties with rough hands and annoying voice. I think he's a teacher. He carries himself like a teacher with his ironed shirt and his neatly brushed back hair. He seems like he's married too. I glanced at his hands and spotted a ring. I smirked to myself.

Baekhyun this time wore his hair up. He recently got a haircut. An undercut his hair is now growing so it's white and black. He looks good. I let the observation sink in as i as usual watched him undress his client. He starts with the pants with men. He slides them down slowly and looks at them dead in the eye, not missing a beat. It makes them nervous. The guy's hand, which was awkwardly on his sides hesitantly rested on Baekhyun head like he's petting a dog. Baekhyun responded right away to the gesture and sighed loudly in a suggestive way. Then his eyes snapped to the door to where i was standing, his eyes held an unfamiliar glint.

I quickly jumped out of view feeling my heart beating rapidly in my chest. He saw me. He didn't look angry either. I realized this is the first time he looks at me when hes working. And that's why the look in his eye was so unfamiliar because it's my first time seeing it. It's as if looking into a different Baekhyun. I felt too hot. I took off my coat. I wore a simple white button up underneath. I felt sweat trickle down my neck.

I looked again this time the guy's pants and underpants were off and his back was to me. Baekhyun was on his knees. His eyes met mine again and this time my heart beats went up but i didn't move. I maintained the eye contact.

Baekhyun bit his lips and trailed one hand down his own pants and the other held the man's member. Baekhyun was fully clothed and i guess the man didn't like it. I heard him say something in a low voice that made Baekhyun nod and gracefully stand up. It's not the first time he's been asked to strip in front of his client, but it's the first time he does it while knowing I'm watching.

His eyes met mine every once in a while, I almost started yearning for the moments he looks at me. His hands expertly unbuttoned his jeans and with one motion, he took off his shirt and threw it on the other side of the room. The man nodded, satisfied. Baekhyun turned around and slid his jeans down to his ankles and leaned down a little bit more than necessary.

He never wears underwear. I felt my face grow hot. It's not my first time seeing him naked i always watched but to know that he knows I'm watching is entirely different. I slowly started to walk backwards ready to avert my eyes and pretend that i wasn't watching when i heard loud and clear

"No, keep watching" I froze. I found myself obeying this indirect order. I didn't know if he is talking to me or it's just a mere coincidence, but when i looked back his eyes were still fixed on me. So i did as he said. I watched.

 

__________________________________

"Your body guard is quite an eye candy, why don't you let him join us for round two, maybe?" The red haired woman that i never bothered to learn her name suddenly said. My ears perked up. I wasn't watching today since i have a family dinner after i finish here and i can't sit with them with my dick throbbing.

"Uh, he's just a body guard" Baekhyun said, his voice suddenly not sounding as confident and sure as it does.

"What a shame. I bet he's really something in bed, hmm" she said clicking her tongue. Baekhyun chuckled, but didn't say anything more.

The red haired lady gave me her card and sent me a wink before leaving. Baekhyun snatched it from my hand once she left and pocketed it. I raised my brows, but said nothing. Baekhyun and I live on the same block we usually walk to his and then i go to mine. But today he silently took the route to mine's instead. When i asked him why, he said so I'd tell my parents i was with him studying that's why I'm late. When we neared my house i could see the lights from the living room i stopped. Baekhyun was in the middle of blabbering about our group hangout next Friday when he stopped and looked at me in question.

"Why did you tell her no?" I asked. Baekhyun eyes widened

"you wanted me to say yes?!" He asked. I rolled my eyes,

"Why not the last time i had sex was like 4 months ago" i lied. The last time i had sex was a year ago with my ex-girlfriend, who broke up with me when she sensed that i was gay. I tried to explain to her what it means to be bisexual but she said she can't be with half a man. Ouch so yeah, She was a bitch. That's why i never tried to date anyone after her.

"This isn't sex, believe me," he said.

"Sex means nothing if that person you're fucking isn’t special to you. It's like trying to tickle yourself, It makes no sense or effect," he said and made a funny face at his weird example.

"But you didn't ask me. Maybe I'm different... maybe I'll like it"

"Yes, because I'm jealous" he said and averted his eye for a second then met my eyes again.

"What? Seriously, that I'll steal your clients?" i broke into fits of laughter and he joined me. Our shoulders bumped together and we resumed walking.

"Yes, but not exactly" he whispered. I stopped. Both because of what he said and because we're already there on my sidewalk. I opened my mouth but was interrupted by his arms around my neck and his body closing into mine.

He was warm. He was much warmer than i imagined him to be. He was pressed so close to me, i could sense his heartbeat on my chest and his hair tickling my cheek. He was hugging me. His hot breath was on my neck and slowly i felt something wet pressuared on my ear. I didn't realize what he's doing till i felt a pressure down my pants.

"I was sad today do you know why?" He said. His voice was low and deep his breath was hot on my skin. i felt myself grow still the thought that the hug looked so innocent from outside yet it was nothing like this both excited me and made me nervous. My parents could probably see us through the window if they looked. They'd wonder what their youngest son is doing hugging a boy for so long.

"You weren't watching me."

"I had to fake touch myself and fake moan did you notice? I bet you did," he bit my earlobe softly. I sucked in a deep breath.

"I want to try you first before anyone. I want you to myself" He leaned back and looked at me with an innocent face he turned around and started walking.

I jogged to him after snapping out of my haze and held his wrist

"Where are you going?" I whisper shouted and nodded at my pants. He looked down, then up. His eyes rested on my lips

"I'm sorry," he smirked, i could see he's also a little aroused, he swatted my hand and waved and skipped to his house. I guess i have to attend family dinner with a throbbing dick anyways.

 

______________________________

 

I was over his place this time because he begged me. He said he wants to show me something desperately. I already knew it's one of his drawings. I kept grumping and whining and telling him to just Whatsapp me it, but he argued that he wants to hear my first thoughts face to face. His dad is rarely home and his stepmother is always watching dramas with the volume up so she barely even hears us getting inside.

Baekhyun's mother passed away when he was in 4th grade and his father married another woman 4 years after. She's a nice lady and makes wonderful cakes. She sends the whole neighborhood food every week. She got pregnant several times but none were successful so they eventually gave up and that leaves Baekhyun as an only child.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Baekhyun said and flopped down on his bed. It squeaked as he did, his bed is too old, whenever i visit him I'm always tempted to ask him to buy a new one but i know his family can't afford much.

"Wait a second, I'll text him. You know he's always late." I said and started typing away on my phone whilst leaning on his desk, which was towered with sketches and pens and watercolors that i feared might stain on my jacket, so I only slightly leaned without much of my weight on it.

I scanned the random portraits on his walls and contemplated them. Baekhyun is a free spirited man he has a strong belief in freedom. He doesn't go by certain rules other than "as long as no one is harmed it's okay".

He started going to bars and clubs illegally when he was just 17. He remarked that his looks get so much attention so he supposed he had to make a living out of it. He's smart. He doesn't care about what people say about him which is really displayed in his art. It looks beautiful and complicated, but once you look into it, it's rather simple. Just like him.

"Do you like them?" He said, barging into my thoughts. Unlike his usual confident self he's very shy and uncertain about his work he always asks if i like it in that tone. I wonder how many tones that man has that i had not heard yet.

"Yes, they're wonderful"

We were playing music and singing along when Chanyeol texted me saying he's not coming. When i told Baekhyun he shut the music off and sat up. His hair was all ruffled from lying down on his bed for too long.

"Is that so..." He mumbled i looked at him in puzzlement.

"Are you okay?"

"I have something to tell you" we said at the same time. I felt my heart skip a beat

"What is it?"

"You know that I'm a straightforward person and i have to be frank with you," he said and avoided my eye contact. Is he going to fire me? My brain started going through millions of assumptions

"I don't know how to say this rea-"

"Come on, spit it out. I'm ready," i said and closed my eyes ready for him to talk but all i heard was him heaving a sigh. He seems like he's in deep dilemma over something. i was just going to open my eyes and tell him it can wait when he semi shouted

"I LIKE YOU" My jaw dropped.

"What?" I opened my eye, but this time Baekhyun was the one now tightly shutting his eyes off

"I know, i know it sounds weird, but I can't help it! i like you and to be frank, i have had a crush on you since like forever. I know you won't believe me, but i just wanted it to be out there to be true to myself and not bear any regrets" he said quickly moving his hands around as he talked and i felt my heart beating normalizing and a smile fighting its way on my face. After he was finished, he started panting softly and opened one eye to look at me. When he saw me he groaned

"You don't have to believe me and I'm not asking for anything you can forget i ever said anything if you want-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said

"W-what?" He said his mouth forming O

"Why are you just telling me that?"

"Well, because it's one sided?" he squealed

"Oh Baekhyun I always thought you were smart, but by the looks of it you're really not"

"You like me"?" I scoffed, he winced and was about to argue

"It's much more than that for me," i said and walked to him i crouched down so i was eye level with him. His eyes slowly met mine his hands were shaking on his lap i took hold of them and felt him slowly relax.

"You like me too? Even with everything i do?"

"Yes, even with everything you do."

"Oh god this feels too Good to be true," he said and chuckled. I smiled at him and rubbed his cheeks.

"Can i kiss you?" I asked. He looked at me with glassy eyes, then closed them and nodded softly.

I leaned in and thought that this isn't how i imagined it to be but it's better. It's soft and light. Once my lips pressed against his i could feel his breath on the top of my lips. So close. I moved my lips against him it was so slow and innocent nothing like how it should be but it felt realer than anything i ever had in my life. I tilted my head and pressed my other hand on the back of his head. I pulled back shortly and he did too. His eyes fluttered open i could see my own reflection on them. He's too sweet. He flashed me a bright smile and that's when i knew that it's true. It's much more than like to me.

 

_____________________________

My dad gives me his car on weekends to use and today i had to pick up Baekhyun from the red haired woman apartment. She has become a usual, so he doesn't need me with him or more like i don't want to see her with him since she's really annoying in bed. I parked where he can see me.

There was only one other car parked in the parking lot it seems like a pretty much abandoned building no wonder she rented there to cheat on her husband on the weekends. I snickered to myself. I saw Baekhyun figure emerging from the shadows of the building's opening. i honked twice to let him spot me. He headed my way and opened the door and settled himself beside me. He let out a deep sigh

"Man, she's a pain in the ass," he complained rubbing his neck. I saw the other car parked door open and close signaling someone entering but the car didn't move.

"She asked me again if you're interested," he said he leaned toward me and unbuckled my seat belt

"What are you doing?" I asked. He in one swift motion draped his leg over me and sat on my lap. The place was too cramped so he was literally pressed flush to every part of me. His crotch rubbed against mine and i shivered.

"Let's give her a show?" He asked, his face was too close to mine I could smell cigarettes she smoked on his skin. His mouth was extra red maybe from her lipstick I felt myself growing hot.

He crashed his lips against mine and started rolling his hips. I placed both my hands on his thighs and pulled back. He looked at me in confusion, then I lowered the seat so it was more like a bed than a seat giving him more space on my lap. He moaned and threw his head back and started more steadily now rolling his hips. He bit his lip and once he did that I decided that i can't sit and watch like his clients. I placed my arms around his waist and flipped us over.

"I'll do you like no one has ever done you" said and slipped off his jeans down to his knees and his cock was lying limply. It was flushed pink clearly exhausted from his earlier session but seemingly soft.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and with my hands i slipped off his simple white T-shirt and tossed it beside us on the back seat. I ran my tongue against his lower lips and sucked. I took hold of his dick and started softly rubbing. I felt him tremble once i touched him.

"I'll touch you in places and ways they never did," I said to him. His eyes shot open and another unfamiliar look was in them. Lust. I assume first time i see him like this. And i can confidently say he's only been like this with me. I slipped my jeans and boxer off just enough to reveal my throbbing member. Baekhyun sat on his elbows and looked at me.

"You're big" he reached to touch me but i took hold of his small fists and placed them back down.

"You keep your hands down and watch." I said. He gulped audibly. I gestured to him with my fingers to turn around he obeyed and laid there giving me view of his behind i placed both my knees between his thighs and spread his cheeks.

He mumbled something that i couldn't hear. I traced his cheeks with my hands,they were as soft as I expected them to be. I spread his legs further till i got a full view of his hole. pink and twitching. So tight i noted then eased a finger inside and started scissoring i heard him exhale deeply. I inserted another finger and started circling and stretching. his hole kept puckering and clenching around my fingers desperately i felt my already hard dick twitch under the sight.

"You're surprisingly not too loud"

"Because I'm no faking it" he said in a raspy voice. I bit my lip and smiled secretly to myself. When i felt like it can't get looser than this i used my other hand to go down the length of my member and position it in front of it.

I placed both my hands on either sides of Baekhyun and slowly inserted myself inside of him. I took a sharp inhale i felt like we both gone still. I closed my eyes and felt his warmness embracing my member. It was so tight to the point that i felt like I'll come once i entered. I felt Baekhyun squirm and try to reach his own member but i swatted his hands away

"On your fours babe I'll help you" He obeyed and rested on his knees and elbows i took hold of his member in one hand and the other i held him in place I started moving at a steady pace then slowly speed up. My strokes on his member were sloppy from the precum oozing out of it. Baekhyun was making a throaty groaning noise that turned me on even more even though it seemed like I'm at my edge he keeps surpassing all my expectations

"I want you to always remember this and know that you're mine. I don't care who you fuck as long as you're mine at the end of the day," I said between my thrusts and felt him shake under me. His back was glistering with sweat.

"Sehun Sehun" he moaned loudly, clenching around my member. I moaned in pleasure. We both came off our high at the same time. I didn't stop thrusting inside of him until he collapsed from the pleasure and laid flat on his stomach i climbed beside him into the back seat and used tissues to wipe the mess we made.

I buckled my pants up and done the same to his. He had his eyes closed and when he opened it, i was in the process of putting on his shirt. His eye was blacker than usual. I smiled at him shyly and helped him tuck his shirt into his pants. He held my wrist after i was finished and kissed it.

"I don't just like you too" he said

"It's more than that" he continued and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I pulled him into a hug and rested on the door. I looked out the window and saw that the car isn't there anymore. I placed my arms around him and felt him snuggle and rest his head on my chest. I kissed the top of his head and wondered how I'll explain to my dad why the driver's seat is now destroyed.


End file.
